


An Unexpected Buzz

by Rifa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Lance, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Haircuts, Head Shaving, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spreader Bars, Sub Keith, Suspension, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: 'It had been Lance’s idea to turn cutting Keith’s hair into a scene, although looking back on it Keith wasn’t sure if he had intended it as a serious suggestion...'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maerette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerette/gifts).



> Hey all, this is a gift for a good friend of mine and I don't really 'go here' so I hope I did alright with the characterization and everything. 
> 
> Quick note, Keith is trans in this fic and uses the term 'cunt' and 'dick/clit' for his bits. If you are sensitive to this language then take care in reading. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith ran a hand through his thick black hair as he stared at himself in the mirror. He hadn’t expected to be this nervous over a  _ haircut _ . But here he was, ruffling his familiar, unruly hair in the mirror over and over again. He never thought much about his hair, he was comfortable with the messy almost-curls and the length, even if Lance had occasionally teased him about it. It had just been easier to let it grow, cutting it whenever it crept past his shoulders but now…

 

Things were different now. The visceral memory of a galra soldier grabbing his hair in a fist, yanking him backwards off his feet… He closed his eyes to try and shut it out. He had gone from having the upper hand to coming seriously close to serious injury, or worse. And all because of his dumb hair. He chided himself, he should have known better, he should have seen it coming. 

 

So why was his heart racing at the thought of cutting it?

 

“You almost ready?” Lance asked from the other room. 

 

Keith mussed his hair in his hands one last time, sighing before dropping his hands, “Yeah, think so.”

 

Lance poked his head in, smirking at the especially-messy result of Keith’s hands in his hair, “Wow, you sure you wanna shave off that fabulous hair? You look so fashionable.”

 

“Stop,” Keith turned, pulling Lance by his shirt into the adjoining bathroom. Lance wrapped his arms around him, one of his hands reaching to ruffle at his hair. “It’s going to come off one way or another.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Lance ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, his nails lightly raking his scalp. He used to love taking it in handfuls, using it to direct Keith where he wanted him, but that had changed. “I used to cut my little brother’s hair all the time and he was one of the most stylish kids in the fifth grade.”

 

Keith groaned into Lance’s shirt. Lance’s hand left his hair to rub his back reassuringly.

 

“Hey now, this is going to be fun!” Lance swayed Keith side to side with him playfully, trying to lighten Keith’s mood, it only worked a little. “We’ll get you tied up, I can blindfold you and when it’s over I can jerk you off in the shower!”

 

That did sound good. It had been Lance’s idea to turn cutting Keith’s hair into a scene, although looking back on it Keith wasn’t sure if he had intended it as a serious suggestion. But Keith had felt anxious and worked up since the incident, so the idea of getting to completely let go and let Lance take charge and handle it all for him was more than appealing. He could use the subspace and he could definitely use the release.

 

“Alright,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s shirt before coming up for air, “But I want to watch.”

 

“Kinky,” Lance grinned before Keith pinched at his side.

 

“You’re cutting my hair, I trust you, but I want to watch and make sure you don’t ruin it.” Keith continued, his heart thumping hard with nerves again.

 

“I got’cha, I got’cha,” Lance reassured, taking Keith’s chin in his hand to lead him up into a quick kiss. “Let’s do this then.”

 

-

 

The bathroom was a strange place to make out in, but somehow Lance made it work. He had Keith pressed against one of the tiled walls, melting under his kisses before Lance ordered his shirt and binder off. Keith submitted quickly, pushing away the fluttering nerves to be dealt with later as he let himself get lowered into a comfortable, warm subspace.

 

Before long Lance had him in only his boxers, kneeling on the bathroom floor and mindlessly kissing and mouthing at Lance’s jeans. For a moment he had forgotten about the haircut, about the entire purpose of the scene, heady and ready to suck Lance off.

 

“Woah, not yet,” Lance breathed the order, pushing Keith’s head away from his crotch (but not pulling his hair, clearly restraining himself from doing so). “I’m not done with you.”

 

Lance stepped around Keith, tapping the back of his arms to signal Keith to bring his hands behind his back. Keith compiled, sighing in relief as he distantly heard the sound of rope hitting the ground. He eyed the full length, wall-sized mirror in front of him and flushed at the picture it revealed. Him on his knees, Lance’s eyes narrowed in focus as he wrapped the rope carefully around his wrists. Lance’s eyes darted up and caught Keith’s in the mirror, he smirked in response and pushed down on Keith’s back, forcing him to kneel deeper against the cold floor.

 

Keith couldn’t stop from panting as the ropes tightened, a bubble of adrenaline and excitement popping inside of him before the muscles in his back and arms went dreamily slack. He groaned as he felt the restraints of their spreader bar wrap around one ankle, fastening tight before Lance moved to the next one. Keith moaned softly as he was fully bound, resisting for only a second to  _ feel _ held in place, melting back into submission as he felt Lance’s hands check his ankles and wrists before stroking up his arms.

 

“How’s that?” Lance’s voice was breathy, little more than a whisper as he checked in.

 

Keith nodded, his hair falling in his face. Lance palmed across his chest lovingly, possessively, before using his hand to pull Keith upright again. His image in the mirror met his eyes, bound and strained just slightly, face flushed with arousal and now embarrassment. Why did the Castle have such huge mirrors in their bathrooms anyway? 

 

Lance stepped away, peeling off his shirt and wriggling out of his jeans until he was just in his boxers. Bare feet padded over the tile as he grabbed the electric razor from its charging dock. Keith felt his pulse jump against the ropes holding his wrists. He was so nervous about Lance shaving his hair, the nerves built up into an excited ball of electricity that fluttered in his stomach. It was going to happen no matter what, Keith was set on that. He just didn’t expect to feel like  _ this _ about his boyfriend ‘forcibly’ cutting his hair with him tied up.

 

Lance met Keith’s eyes, the domineering focus breaking for a second to make a quizzical expression as he held up the buzzer. Keith squirmed in his bonds but nodded strongly in response. He wasn’t going to back out. 

 

The buzzer switched on and a shiver ran down Keith’s exposed back. It was loud, louder than expected. When was the last time he had been around one of these things? It was almost threatening, buzzing away like some sort of electric-charged weapon. Keith’s nervousness became a pleasant tension against the restraints, burning exactly where Keith loved to be when he was submitting. All the aggression and fight in him contained and built up for a release. 

 

Lance ran his hand through Keith’s hair and Keith’s head rolled at the touch, despite the quivering tension in the rest of his body. He wanted that touch, that affection, more than he wanted his hair cut-

 

“I’m going to cut your hair now, sweetheart,” Lance cooed, combing through Keith’s hair with his fingers. Keith groaned instantly, the buzzer loud in his ears. “I know,  _ cari _ _ ñ _ _ o _ , I know. You’ll still be just as handsome, I promise, be good and stay still for me…”

 

Lance carefully brushed Keith’s hair upwards, it felt strange against its natural fall but Keith let his head be tilted along with it as Lance focused at the hair in front of his left ear. Keith had settled on an undercut, something simple at least to start, maybe he’d decide to cut the rest later. He wasn’t sure. But watching in the mirror as Lance lined up the buzzing razor to his hairline built up a powerful anticipation inside of him, tensing hard against the restraints as he forced himself to keep still.

 

The buzzing sound changed as it hit Keith’s hair, whining in his ear as the vibrating edge ran across his skin. Goosebumps rose across his arms as his eyes fluttered, desperately trying to watch as long black strands fell limply to his shoulders and the floor. Lance pulled it away, brushing off more of the shaved hair before putting it back against Keith’s scalp. He swore he could almost feel where it cut his hair effortlessly, weight falling away from him as he felt air against his skin.

 

Keith was panting by the time Lance pulled away to squint at the shaved line. He could just see the patch of short, buzzed black hair in front of his ear in the mirror. His heart was racing, his breath coming in needy bursts as he rolled between tensing and relaxing against his bondage. This was surprisingly  _ hot _ . 

 

Lance gave Keith’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, probably thinking Keith’s heavy breathing was a result of anxiety, before he went in to continue. Keith all but  _ moaned _ in delight as the razor rolled up behind his ear, vibrating where it met the curve of his skull. It felt so good. Was it supposed to feel this good? Keith was sure that people going and getting their heads shaved didn’t usually get  _ this wet _ . But maybe it was just the bondage, or the fact he was mostly naked kneeling on the floor as his boyfriend guided his head and modified how he looked.

 

But no, it wasn’t  _ just that _ was it? Lance was moving through the haircut with a confidence and dexterity that Keith hadn’t expected. The strong swipes and pushes of the razor only added to the intense warmth that was building in Keith’s head. His vision had softened to something blurry in his relaxation and arousal, but still he glared into the mirror, determined to watch as more and more hair fell away from the razor. 

 

It was itching on his neck, his shoulders, and even his lap but he found he didn’t really care. He was transfixed, suspended in an unexpected state of lust as he squirmed in place, rubbing his thighs together as his cunt ached and dripped.

 

Lance had made it around to the other side of his head, carefully matching the line he had made on the other side. He was working so quickly, as if this was something Keith wanted over and done with, as if he couldn’t hear Keith’s throaty moans over the constant buzzing. 

 

“Lance-” Keith’s mouth was dry, his eyes fluttering as he tried to make eye contact with him in the mirror. 

 

Lance turned off the razor, quickly brushing away the hair he had just shaved so he could rub a hand over Keith’s back, “You ok?”

 

“I want more,” Keith said, a little louder than he needed to, “I need… nnnggh… more please…”

 

Lance’s eyebrows knit in confusion, his head tilting slightly as he absentmindedly stroked up and down Keith’s bound arm. “Tell me what you need, sweetheart, I got you.”

 

Keith squirmed more, rubbing his thighs and rolling his hips in place. He needed so much. He needed Lance, he needed to be touched, to have his little dick rubbed off. He needed the long tufts of hair from the top of his head to get out of his face, to get driven away ‘til there was nothing left on his head not taken and claimed by Lance and the razor. He wanted Lance to grip his hair one last time before erasing it from him.

 

“I-I..” He struggled, his mind unable to process all the thoughts into words. “Lance,  _ please, _ do the rest-”

 

“I’m nearly done, babe,” Lance still looked lost, concern beginning to grow in his eyes. Keith didn’t want that, he didn’t want him to  _ stop _ . “Hey, let’s stop for a second, ok?”

 

Lance put down the buzzer and Keith groaned at its loss. Keith’s breath was coming faster, needy, he still didn’t know how to tell Lance all the things he wanted. He felt almost as if he was close to coming, blindsided and overwhelmed by this unexpected and new arousal.

 

Lance knelt down, scooting himself close to Keith as he ran a hand down Keith’s arms, eyeing the rope and putting his fingers in Keith’s limp hand for him to squeeze.

 

“I want-” Keith panted, he was so hot, he could feel sweat rolling down his back. “I want you to do the rest of my hair…”

 

“What? Seriously?” Lance rose his eyebrows in surprise as he came back into view, “Like, all of it?”

 

“Yes,” Keith breathed, “Do it, please, fuck.”

 

Lance stared at Keith for a long second, as if he was a complicated equation to work out, “You’re really sure? I can do it I just don’t want you to-”

 

“Fuck,” Keith swore, his legs quivering, “I’m so wet, Lance, just please-”

 

Lance’s eyes went wide in sudden, crashing revelation, “ _ Oh _ . Well, alright, let’s do it!”

 

He jumped back to his feet, grabbing the razor from the counter as Keith moaned openly. He was almost drooling, so turned on he could barely control himself. Lance came back with the buzzer, smirk plain on his face as he stepped behind Keith and wrapped an arm around his chest to hoist him up higher on his knees.

 

Keith was as high as he could be, the spreader bar trembling slightly against the tiles as he strained to keep upright. Like this in the mirror, he could see where he had soaked through his tight briefs, and so could Lance. He almost purred at the sight, rubbing down Keith’s chest towards his crotch teasingly as they both watched in the mirror.

 

“You love this don’t you,” Lance teased in Keith’s ear, grinding against his ass. “Look at how wet you are, getting your hair shaved like this. You want me to finish you off?”

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Keith gasped, his knees trembling as he fought to adjust himself. “Yes, please, shave it all off.”

 

“Beg for it, sweetness,” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear. Keith threw himself against the restraints, struggling as he gritted his teeth. He wanted it so  _ bad _ . He wanted Lance to shut up and do it.

 

“ _ Please _ ! Lance, please shave my head, please shave it all off!” He cried out as Lance just barely dipped his fingers under the elastic of his briefs, teasing just above Keith’s hard clit and his dripping cunt. “ _ Fuck! _ Please!”

 

Lance kissed his cheek, retrieving his hand before he bounced back up and turned on the razor. Keith sunk back down on his knees as he moaned needily at the sound. This time Lance was watching, eyes darting to Keith’s in the mirror as the razor met the back of Keith’s head. It ran over the freshly shaved hair and up to the long locks, buzzing angrily as the hair was done away with. 

 

Keith moaned, rubbing his thighs where he could for any friction he could find as Lance smirked at him in the mirror. Keith forced himself to watch as Lance ran a last hand through his long locks, seconds before the razor ran through it and it fell over Keith’s face. He shook the hair from his face, groaning openly as Lance ran a hand over the freshly shorn sides of Keith’s head, his fingertips like electricity, 

 

It was all over too fast. The last strands brushed away as Keith whined and whimpered, looking at himself in the mirror and barely recognizing the person who stared back. Lance ran his hands over his shaved head in one direction and raked nails over it in another as Keith melted on the spot, his cunt aching in desperate need.

 

“Please- please-” Keith’s words came out in pants, his mind scattering across the floor like the mess of black hair around him. 

 

Lance spared no time tossing the razor aside, kneeling close behind Keith and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed at Keith’s bound arms, his shoulders, all as he grabbed at Keith’s chest with one hand and reached down into his boxers with the other.

 

“I got you,  _ cari _ _ ñ _ _ o _ ,” He mumbled against Keith’s shoulder, eyeing him in the mirror. “You’re going to come for me like this.”

 

Keith moaned urgently, thrusting up as Lance’s hand rolled over him. He wished they had bound him up without the boxers, so he could  _ see _ Lance’s fingers as they slipped against Keith’s dripping cunt.

 

“You’re so wet!” Lance squeezed his eyes closed, exclaiming quietly against Keith’s shoulder with an excited wiggle. 

 

Keith huffed in response, rubbing himself against his fingers, desperate for him to slip them inside of him or touch his hard clit. Lance got the message quickly, dipping two fingers into Keith’s needy hole, curving them to hit the sweet spot. Keith wriggled and rutted against the fingers, needing more, and Lance hummed happily against him as he obliged. 

 

Soon Lance had three of his fingers hooked inside of Keith, grabbing his entire cunt with his hand as his free hand slipped under the boxers too. It found Keith’s clit as Keith screeched out in sudden pleasure and need. 

 

Keith thrust mindlessly into Lance’s hand, rocking his fingers against the sweet spot inside of him over and over as his clit was worked mercilessly. Looking up at the mirror he could see Lance’s arms around him, hands roaming and working under the thin fabric of his boxers as Lance stared at him with heavily lidded eyes. Keith’s head was still bare, completely shaved, shavings dotting his chest and shoulders as Lance effectively fucked him with his hands.

 

Suddenly it was all too much. Keith lifted on his knees, thrusting and twitching as he came  _ hard _ . Pleasure rocked through his body as white stars burst behind his eyes, twitching as the orgasm ripped through him. Lance stopped his hands as more wetness gushed from Keith’s cunt, rolling down his thigh as he quivered on the spot, his orgasm sending pleasant prickles of sensitivity throughout his body.

 

He softened, exhausted and spent as Lance slowly withdrew his hands and kissed his shoulder. “Hey Keith, I gotcha,” He whispered, rubbing Keith’s wetness off his fingers onto Keith’s boxers before running a soothing hand down his sweaty back. “Hold tight a second, I’ll get you outta this.”

 

Keith let his eyes droop as Lance worked at the ropes, the warm afterglow of his climax rolling over him like waves. He wanted to lay down and sleep for a year. He whined softly as the ropes loosened on his wrists and arms, Lance rubbing them down as he pulled the tangling ropes away.

 

“There you go, just your ankles and I’m gonna try and get you hosed off…” Lance told Keith as he swayed on his knees.

 

It took a couple moments before Keith could figure out why Lance would want to hose him off. He lifted one of his newly freed hands to try and brush the prickly hairs from his shoulder. It barely worked. He instead turned his attention to his image in the mirror, eyes rolling over his head as his hands reached up to meet his gaze.

 

It felt weird, but  _ good _ . Small cut prickles of hair fell away from his hands, catching under his nails as he slowly palmed and ran his hands along the shaved hair. It looked good, better than he would have expected. And it felt even better under his hands.

 

A small fear rose in his chest as Lance pulled the spreader bar away and stood behind him. He caught his eyes in the mirror and swallowed hard, “Is… is it okay?”

 

Lance made a confused face as he rounded Keith and put his hands out to him, “Is what okay?”

 

Keith took Lance’s hands, gripping them hard as Lance carefully pulled him up. He was swaying, uneasy on his feet, but he trusted Lance to steady and hold him. Lance held him as he helped guide the soaked boxers down Keith’s trembling legs before tending to his own.

 

“My hair…” Keith’s voice was small, vulnerable from the subspace and the orgasm as he looked up at Lance. “Is it okay?”

 

Lance smiled, huffing a small laugh as he wrapped an arm around Keith and guided him towards the shower, “Of  _ course _ it’s okay. We got rid of that mullet didn’t we?”

 

Keith headbutted Lance’s shoulder weakly, but smiled as he was led and set against the shower wall. It was a good thing Alteans made their showers without ledges to step over, otherwise this would’ve been a lot more difficult. 

 

“Do you...” Keith started, rubbing a hand over his unfamiliar feeling head again. “Like it?”

 

Lance turned the water on, steam filling the room, before turning to Keith with an expression that could only mean  _ of course you dumb idiot _ . 

 

“Uh, yeah!” He answered, adjusting the temperature of the water before detaching the shower head and spraying at Keith’s lower legs. “You look really good, honestly. I know you think I only started dating you because I love outdated hairstyles, but I actually think you look handsome no matter what.” 

 

Keith smiled and shook his head, humming happily as Lance rose the water’s stream up to his hips and stomach, washing away the hair that had fallen there. Lance’s nearly insufferable humor was an anchor of comfort after a scene, and especially now that Keith had just radically changed his look for the first time… well,  _ ever _ .

 

“I don’t know what happened there but...” Keith said, his sentence trailing off into a long low whistle. 

 

“Oh,  _ yeah _ ,” Lance made a face, nodding incessantly as he sprayed down Keith’s chest and shoulders. “I am definitely calling dibs on doing all of your future haircuts.”

 

Keith smiled as he soaked up the warm water, watching the hair slip from his body to the tiles. He definitely wanted to try that again. And he supposed the new haircut would need upkeep anyways. “I guess so.”

 

“‘You ‘guess so’, like you’re  _ not _ going to want me to jerk you off after,” Lance rolled his eyes dramatically, “Now turn around so I can wash that pretty head of yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith play with some new electro ropes and things get sexy ;)

“You’re absolutely sure about this, right?” Lance asked Keith as he inspected the electrified rope coiled in his hands. “I know you tested it but, it’s not going to actually hurt you or do any damage will it?”

 

“No, the guys in the Blade altered it so its max is too low to do real damage,” Keith explained, again, as he ran a hand over soft buzzed hair and gazed idly around Lance’s room in the Castle. “The Galra standard issue is set pretty high, they are made for wrangling beasts in their gladiatorial arena but have been using them in the field more. The Blade wanted us to be familiar with them in case we are faced with someone wielding one.”

 

Lance smirked up at Keith, “Ahh, I see, that’s the excuse you used to swipe one of these, huh?”

 

Keith’s cheeks burned as he tried to hold back the smile spreading over his face, “They don’t need to know  _ how _ I’m getting familiar with it.”

 

Keith and Lance had played with electro-stim in the past. Most notably when Keith had gotten his hands on a particularly nasty Galra weapon for prisoner control and decided to try to get used to the sensation in case they came across one in the future. It had (luckily) been broken from the fight Keith got it from so it only emitted very low-charge jolts, similar to sex toys Keith had vague knowledge about from Earth. It hadn’t taken long before Keith introduced it to Lance to add to their private arsenal.

 

“But you tested it, right?” Lance asked again, “Because I am down, I am  _ so _ down, but I don’t want you to get contact burns or anything like that.”

 

“I tested it,” Keith assured Lance, getting impatient as he looked over the neatly coiled collection of rope at Lance’s side. They were all the same colour as the electrified rope and just thinking about them all interlaced across his body made his cunt wet. “And my friends in the Blade tested it with me the first time, so I know it’s fine.”

 

Lance waggled his eyebrows, “Oh? How was  _ that _ ?” 

 

“Unsatisfying,” Keith smirked, “Why do you think I bumped up my visit?”

 

“So how are we doing this,” Lance stood up with the excitement of a bouncing puppy, grin stretched wide across his face. “You wanted suspension?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, “Our usual suspension set up, I guess. You can slip that rope in somewhere, play with that and maybe, you could blindfold me?”

 

“Wow, anything  _ else _ ?” Lance chuckled as he closed the distance between them, running his hands up and down Keith’s chest before pulling him into a quick kiss. 

 

“I would like to get off, if that’s not too inconvenient for you,” Keith smirked against the kiss.

 

Lance laughed and shoved him back, “Alright, smart-ass, let’s get you naked and string you up.”

 

Keith pulled his shirt over his head and wriggled out of his binder, watching as Lance carefully considered the skeins of rope and set them out on the low table near the center of the room. 

 

There was an exposed metal beam under the ceiling of Lance’s room that they had discovered and rigged up to be used for rope suspension. They had only been able to do it a handful of times before Keith had left to join the Blade of Marmora and he had found himself craving it those long weeks training and on missions. The added element of the electro-ropes would be interesting. It had been all Keith could think about since he had gotten his hands on it. 

 

Satisfied and looking like he had a plan, Lance’s hands found Keith’s exposed chest and pulled him into a deeper kiss than the one before. His hands trailed and palmed against Keith, sliding down to slip under his waistband and ghost along the swell of his ass and the tops of his thighs. Keith pulled out of the kiss to peel his jeans and boxers off in one go, now fully naked in front of his boyfriend, who smirked and held his chin as he guided him into another kiss.

 

Lance ran his hands through Keith’s short, soft buzzed hair as they kissed. Keith hoped they would have a chance to shave it down again before he left, his own hands slipping under Lance’s t-shirt to stroke along his stomach and hips.

 

“Down there, tiger,” Lance smirked, taking Keith by his biceps and pushing him off. “We gotta focus on getting you done up first.”

 

Lance turned Keith around as he grabbed the first coil of rope. The rope slid around Keith’s middle, locking back at his spine as he breathed out slowly to adjust. Lance worked confidently, running fingers against the ropes to right and flatten them into the perfect position, crossing the ropes over Keith’s torso and interlocking them. 

 

The ropes were tight, putting a comforting and constant pressure against Keith’s chest. They wove into a tight crisscross just under the small swell of his chest, pressing back on every deep breath he took. It was solid, like armor. It held him together as Lance wove further, looping rope over his shoulders, his hips and carefully between his legs.

 

Keith moaned softly as his eyes lidded, his mind softening into his familiar subspace. He wavered on his feet and Lance quickly steadied him with calming broad strokes of his hands against Keith’s sides.

 

“Hey Keith, you’re doing so good for me,” Lance spoke softly as he took another skein of rope. He tied it to the end of the one in his hands, giving him another full length to work with. “Keep steady for me, that’s it…”

 

Keith tried to keep himself from rubbing his thighs together. The ropes wrapped around his thighs, snaking in to hug the inside of them on either side of his cunt. He knew if he pressed his legs together and wriggled just a bit, they would tighten on either side of him, jolting pleasure throughout his body. But he had received a sharp slap on the ass for that last time he tried, Lance liked to  _ try _ and keep the ropes at least somewhat clean. At least until he was ready to pull the vibrator out.

 

The ropes interlocked under Keith’s chest even more, woven like some sort of tapestry or craft. Keith couldn’t think straight enough to know what he meant with that tought. He remembered, in a quick flash, that one of these ropes was the electro one. It was the same color and, as far as Keith could tell, didn’t feel any different from the others. He gazed down at his laced up chest as his vision fuzzed, wondering which of the ropes would jolt him with delicious shocks.

 

Lance pulled Keith’s arms behind his back and Keith nearly stumbled off his feet in response. He was in so deep already, tilting his head back searching for Lance’s. He wanted to be close to the one tightening the world around him, the one stroking his exposed skin and purring praise. Lance kissed Keith’s shoulder as he wrapped the rope around Keith’s crossed forearms, wrapping until his wrists were locked in place, tugging the same rope up into the formidable knot under Keith’s shoulder blades.

 

“That feel alright? You good?” Lance kept his hands on Keith as he came around to his front, peppering kisses against Keith’s jaw and cheek as Keith sluggishly attempted to kiss him back. “I’m going to blindfold you before we get you off the ground, ok?”

 

Keith blinked slowly past the building pleasure and the flood of his submission and nodded. Lance produced their blindfold, a repurposed sleeping mask Lance had bought at space mall that turned out to be made for much bigger alien faces, and carefully fastened it over Keith’s eyes.

 

The black material blocked out all light, soft and plush against Keith’s face. he intensity of the harness surrounding his body increased with the loss of one of his senses. Keith took a deep breath and felt how the ropes contained him, holding his breath and the tense muscles in his shoulders. He flexed involuntarily against the ropes, feeling the sharpness of it, no give, but instantly relaxed when he felt Lance’s arms catch him to steady him.

 

“Let’s get you off your feet, huh?” Lance said softly with a quick kiss to the back of Keith’s shoulder. 

 

Keith heard the sound of a new coil of rope hitting the floor, unravelled, and then the sensation of the rope being pulled under the thick knot against his skin. It threaded against his back and Keith couldn't hold back the mindless moan that slipped from his lips. Lance chuckled in response, pulling the rope up towards where Keith knew the metal ring was hanging from the ceiling. It pulled against his back hard until he felt it hook around the ring and threaded back into the giant knot. Keith puffed out a breath of anticipation as Lance pulled on the rope. The force pulled on Keith’s chest, pulling him up to his tiptoes as he was forced to bend to the rope at his back.

 

Lance looped the rope through the knot and the ring a couple more times, knotting it tightly as Keith let the rope hold him in place. His toes were gripping the cool ground, but he knew if he lifted them he would just swing, held in the air by the ropes snaked around his chest. He danced on his toes for a second as the last knot shook his body. Lance’s hands came down to spread appreciatively over his ass as Keith let go to the hold and let his torso be supported by the ropes.

 

It was heavenly. Keith relaxed instantly. Stars burst in his eyes behind the mask as wetness began to build between his legs, eager for touch, eager for use. Lance’s hand ran down his leg and Keith gasped as a rope looped around his leg just above his ankle. The rope tugged and Lance’s hand guided Keith’s foot from the ground up to his thigh, bent in half as he balanced on one foot. The ropes wrapped around his thighs and Keith whimpered at how exposed he felt, the cool air of the room brushing his wet cunt as Lance knotted the ropes and let go of his leg.

 

Lance stepped away and Keith was left with the sensation of being hung from his chest, his leg pinned up against itself as he pivoted on the ball of his foot. Lance’s hands returned with a new rope, lacing it through the ties on Keith’s leg and hiking it up into the ring so Keith’s thigh was pulled up almost against his hip, spreading his open cunt even more.

 

“Fuck,” Keith groaned as Lance tied it off. It felt so good.

 

“Yeah?” Lance asked, his fingers trailing down Keith’s bound thigh, getting teasingly close to Keith’s dripping cunt before pulling away. “Still good, babe?”

 

Keith blinked behind the blindfold, clearing his mind enough to feel every sensation carefully before nodding, “I’m  _ good _ .”

 

Lance chuckled, “Let’s get your other leggy up then.”

 

Within a moment Keith’s second foot was taken from the ground, tied and strung up so he swung gently in the air. His entire weight was resting in the ropes, tight against his chest and thighs. The ropes on either side of his cunt dug into his skin in the most amazing way and Keith moaned. He might as well be floating in space, or caught in a net deep underwater. The more he gave into the sensations and his submission, the more he lost track of which direction was up or down.

 

Lance was quiet for a moment, Keith only hearing movement he assumed was Lance getting the vibrator ready. Keith wriggled in the ropes as much as he could, and moaned when he found he could barely move at all. His cunt was aching and all he wanted was Lance to come back and slip his fingers inside of him, or rub at his thick nub with the vibrator, anything. Anything at all. His cunt was spread, held open and all he wanted was to be played with, tormented until-

 

The shock came. Keith lurched in the ropes, muscles flexing and working involuntarily as he swung in the ropes. The electric current danced across his body so quickly, so sharp, he could not even tell where it had come from. As quickly as it started, it stopped and Keith was trembling and gasping, suspended in darkness.

 

“How was that?” Lance asked, his hand smoothing out the trembling in one of Keith’s legs. 

 

“M-more-” Keith stuttered. He could feel the wetness building between his legs and wanted to be touched, but not as much as he wanted the ropes to rip electricity through him again. 

 

“Hmm,” Lance hummed, his fingers trailing the exposed sensitive skin on Keith’s thighs between the ropes. “I’m not sure if you really want it, do you _ cariño _ ?”

 

Keith groaned, flexing uselessly in the ropes and knots, “Please, Lance,  _ please- _ ”

 

The ropes lit up with electricity again. The shock rocked through Keith’s helpless body, shooting through him as it crackled through the rope. He jerked, his body out of his control as it shook and spasmed all while being held carefully in place, the ropes taming the lighting storm inside of him.

 

Keith whimpered as it ground out. Overwhelmed tears formed in the corners of his eyes, wetting the blindfold over his face so they could not escape. It was  _ so much _ . His head was spinning and he couldn’t tell if he was swinging or completely still in the air. His cunt was soaked, aching in need as he hiccuped against a bubble of emotion in his chest.

 

“Please-” He gasped, trying to force the bubble to pop. To have the emotion just come forth and be cleansed with the electricity, the ropes, forced out and controlled and made into something he could handle. “Lance-”

 

“You alright?” Lance’s hands steadied him, grounding him as he stroked carefully against his sides. “What do you need, babe?”

 

“Touch me,” Keith blurted out desperately as he sank into the binds, feeling dizzy despite the blindfold. “Please, fuck, touch- Ahh-”

 

Keith’s voice was stolen as he felt Lance’s fingers against his aching cunt. He spread the wetness from his hole against the folds of flesh, up to his hard clit and shudders of pleasure ran through him. He moaned openly, trying to open his legs  _ wider _ but was too bound, too held, and too open already. 

 

He felt Lance’s fingers hold his folds open and swore he could feel his warm breath against his cunt as he moaned. He imagined Lance kneeling, spreading him open to gaze at him and tried to thrust his hips, but caught as he was he could do nothing but wait for Lance to continue. Completely at his mercy.

 

The shock came again. Keith cried out as he rattled against the ropes, thrashing as the electro-ropes held harder and longer this time. Sharp, intense pain needled at him all at once, his muscles spasming and jerking. He was a puppet on strings. Dancing at the intrusion he could not fight against, and did not want to. Pleasure built and built deep inside of him, the shock stopping just as-

 

Lance put his mouth on Keith’s cunt. Keith cried out again, trembling in the ropes as Lance’s lips suctioned around his clit, sucking hard before lavishing Keith with his tongue. Keith’s toes were curled, almost painfully, shaking in his binds as he felt his first climax rise to meet him. Lance lapped eagerly up his cunt, through the wetness and folds and finishing with a luxurious swirl at Keith’s over sensitive clit.

 

Keith let out a strangled scream as his orgasm took him, his entire body spasming in the tight hold of the ropes as he felt his cunt gush even more. Lance licked him up eagerly, chuckling lowly as he eased off.

 

“Fuck, that was hot Keith,” Lance breathed, rubbing a damp hand against the outside of Keith’s leg, his other caressing his cheek lovingly. “You wanna keep going?”

 

“Fuck me,” Keith breathed, his mind scrambled.

 

“Haha, later _ cariño _ ,” Lance pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s jaw. “You want down or more?”

 

“More…” Keith moaned, a smile quirking on his lips. His cunt was still wet, still needy and he wanted  _ more _ .

 

“Comin’ right up,” Lance said with a chuckle. His hands left Keith’s body, letting him swing gently and serenely in the ropes.

 

The shock returned. Roping against Keith, jolting inside of him as his body was taken again and again. His body no longer felt like his own, just a conduit for pleasure, for these energies he could not even attempt to control. His body shook again and flexed against the tight ropes and he knew there would be bruises after this session. But the pain felt so good. Controlled and doled out perfectly by the person he loved and trusted.

 

His cunt was positively  _ dripping _ by the time the shock wore off, the sensation replaced with vibrations raging against his clit. The vibrator, he had completely forgotten about it. When had Lance put it against him? He spasmed from the shock to the vibe seamlessly, so he was near still, held safely by the ropes and one of Lance’s hands looped around a rope holding him in place. The vibe buzzed loudly, rubbing up and down against his soaking cunt, spread open and displayed for Lance as he played gleefully with it. 

 

Keith had been moaning for solid minutes, his throat dry as his voice pitched into a near screech. Lance pushed the vibe flush against his sensitive nub, praise and encouragement lost under the desperate noises Keith couldn’t stop from pouring out of him. 

 

He came, stars bursting in the darkness of the blindfold. His entire body lit on fire, convulsing over and over again as his hips attempted to thrust out the last waves of pleasure and wetness that he could hear splash onto the floor. Oh fuck, had he  _ squirted _ ? 

 

“Lance…” Keith managed weakly, sinking deeper into the ropes as his orgasm slipped away from him. He was exhausted and sensitive, both physically and emotionally. Without asking, Lance knew what he needed and undid the blindfold slowly as Keith blinked carefully back to reality.

 

“You were so good for me,” Lance cooed, his face blurry as Keith’s eyes readjusted. Lance’s hands caressed Keith’s face, his bound arms and chest, each touch grounding Keith carefully back into reality. “So good, you feeling good?”

 

“It was good,” Keith breathed, he knew that ‘good’ was an understatement but he couldn’t even attempt to think of another word. 

 

Lance chuckled, pressing a quick kiss against his lips, “Hold tight, I’m going to bring you down nice and slow.”

 

Keith stewed in his afterglow as Lance slowly took him down from the suspension. He carefully brought down one leg, loosening the ropes and coiling them as Keith blinked sleepily against the sensations of gravity and the removal of the ropes. Slowly undone, just like him.

 

Before long Keith was on his tiptoes, standing weakly as he leaned heavily against Lance. Lance undid the last ties from the metal ring, and took on almost all of Keith’s dead weight, gently easing him to the small low couch nearby.

 

The last ropes were loosened as Keith flexed his fingers in front of his face, looking down to trail the deep indents the ropes had left against his flesh. Lance tossed the ropes aside and lowered himself next to Keith, kissing along the marks.

 

“Happy?” Lance smirked up at Keith, rubbing at his short hair. “That new toy is  _ fun _ .”

 

“Very, and yes,” Keith answered, his eyes feeling heavy as Lance cuddled close to him. “Are you still going to fuck me?”

 

Lance snorted against Keith’s shoulder, “Uh,  _ yeah _ , but in a bit. You need a little break I think.”

 

Keith closed his eyes slowly, “If you say so.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
